


A PINCH OF TWO

by Amongfandoms



Category: Achivingdreams
Genre: F/M, Housemates, Indian, Italian, Newyork, Tamil, achivingdreams - Freeform, hustle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amongfandoms/pseuds/Amongfandoms
Summary: One roof. One dream. Two personalities.My wattpad page - https://www.wattpad.com/story/90405107-a-pinch-of-two                              ( Under the username MyOwnAnon )





	1. Be nice to each other

I admired the breathtaking morning view of New York's cityscape from my collegue, Shanice's office. 

'Here' she said from behind me and handed me my coffee. 

'Thank you.' My eyes automatically drifted to my phone, eagerl waiting for the phone's screen to flash up. 

'Be patient, Dhurya. It's not an easy task to find a place for the offer you made in New York.' 

I huffed out in defeat and took a sip of the coffee. 'It's been four months !'

'And it could be longer. Plus, you could always stay longer at mine.' 

'Thank you so much babe. But I don't think I can't stand another month of crying over how cute you and wife are and how single I am.' I joked. 

'We offered to set-' She was interupted by the my phone ringing through her office.

The phone flashed the glorious words 'Lim (realtor)'

******

This apartment was everything I could ask for.

It's in uptown New York, few minutes from my workplace. It is also an absolute miracle I got this place that has 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 storage room, a living room and a kitchen for $3200 a month. That is so much more better than the apartments that cause at least $4000 and above per month. 

The living room was the perfect size, not too big or not too small with windows allowing a alot of sunlight to beam through, perfect for when my pare- my aunt comes to visit. She loves the sunlight and always nags me to get out of the house and absorb some vitamin D. I could also make one of the bedrooms for her or other guests.

And then it slowly hit me, this is all too good to be true.

'Lim, what's the catch ?' 

'What do you mean ?' she asked and glances up from her clipboard. 

'Well,' I started and slowly walked towards her. 'I might have just moved to New York, but I am not oblivious to the normal price rates of a simple apartment. This price is definitely something that comes with a downside. So, is this place haunted or something ? '

'If you think I am ghost then yeah.' A male voice made its way from the front door. The man was dressed in a white button down and he was carrying a brown box with him. 'I am Veera Jaquez.' He introduced himself, setting the boxes down. 

'I'm Sadhurya Baalkrishnan. ' I replied and shook his hand. 

'Let me explain. ' Lim offered, sounding slightly nervous.

'Since the both of you are my most patient clients and you guys are just so understanding and young and smart and-'

'Lim.'

'Okay fine. The only way the both of you are gonna get a home by this year is if y'all move in together.' she blurted out

********

'Look, I wasn't open to the idea too at first but let's look at it practically. It's gonna be Christmas soon and there is no way we can find home by then and we can set some ground rules. That way we won't be at each other's throats and can actually have a civilized relantionship. ' Veera said, in a extremely convincing tone. 

'But, isn't this just bit weird for you? You don't even know me and this house contract is for 4 years!' I inquired doubtfully and stared at the agreement draft in front of me. 

'Well, it's same like having a roommate. Except the room in bigger and the mate is a different gender.' 

I guess what he is saying is true. By splitting the rent, I will only have to pay $1600 per month and a total sum of roughly $3000 per month including groceries and all the other bills. 

AND, I really need a place to stay. 

'Well, I don't really have another option right now and I'm kinda desperate. So yeah, I'll take it. I mean what is the worst that can happen right?' 

'Great!' Lim exclaimed excitedly. 'The legal work will be done by this week. So until then, y'all can work out the rules and chores and keep this draft just in case.' 

'I really appreciate your help Lim. Thank you so much!' I thanked her as she gathered her things to leave. 

'You are welcome. Oh and, be nice to each other.' she added, closing the door behind her. 

'I'll try' 

I turned around to find my new housemate reading through the papers Lim left behind. 

'Are you Indian?' I blurted out before I could stop myself. 

'Yes.' 

'Well, you are Indian, I am Indian. So we are kinda breaking the highest Indian parent's rule of all.'

'And that is?' he asked, smiling a little.

'The male and female gender is not allowed to stay under the same roof unless they are married.' 

'Well then, maybe I should start calling you my wife?' 

I could feel the heat slowly rising in my face, thank god the red colour of embarrassment was not visible under my brown skin.

'That was not I was implying.' I shyly stammered.

He chuckled lightly and picked up his keys. 'I have got to get back to work.'

'I think I will stay here a little longer and tour the place one more time.'

'Bye!' his voice grew distant as I walked further into the apartment. 

I couldn't help let out a smile, things are finally falling in place. 

Slowly, but surely.

******* 

A/N : AHHHHH! First ever chapter !! Do you guys like it?? I'll admit, I am not the best at introduction chapters but I'll get better once the story progresses! Please leave a comment and vote if you enjoyed it. Thank you for taking the time out of your day and reading this :) 

Also, I am not from New York ( or even America ) so I am super sorry if I made any wrong references. Like I legit don't know how much an apartment in Uptown New York would cost. I googled it and the answer was $3000 and above. 

Muah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : AHHHHH! First ever chapter !! Do you guys like it?? I'll admit, I am not the best at introduction chapters but I'll get better once the story progresses! Please leave a comment and vote if you enjoyed it. Thank you for taking the time out of your day and reading this :) 
> 
> Also, I am not from New York ( or even America ) so I am super sorry if I made any wrong references. Like I legit don't know how much an apartment in Uptown New York would cost. I googled it and the answer was $3000 and above. 
> 
> Muah!


	2. Introduction

Hey guys! so this is my new book! 

I don't wanna give too much away so I'm not gonna say much about the book except I am gonna try to refrain from any cliche storyline to make this an interesting read for y'all.

 

Stay tuned


End file.
